Team Rocket strikes back!
by OtAkU4EvA
Summary: Team rocket is sick of getting trashed all the time and decide to make a come-back. Please no flames but R & R my first pokemon fan-fic
1. Default Chapter

I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. Pls don't sue me… im really broke, if you want I bet all you will get is some old gum, a quarter and maybe some bus tickets. ^_^  
  
"Team rocket's blasting off again!" yelled the trio (yes! Including meowth ) as they crashed off into the horizon after getting their stuffing beaten out of them by Ash and his pikachu … again. Their flight through the air was cut short when they landed in a forest with a sickening thud. "That twerp will pay for ruining my hair" whined Jessie as James and meowth picked themselves up. "We cannot help it. Ashy boy's pikachu is too strong. We will never capture pikachu at this rate!" moaned James.  
  
Just then, the pathetic trio heard a familiar buzzing above them. "Do you hear that James?" "Yeah, it sounds like… uh oh"… "a. A… beedrill hive!!" yelled team rocket as the angry beedrills came to "welcome" them after they crash landed on their hive. "We are not going to be beaten by some beedrill! We will fight back!" said meowth with gusto. "Hey! Who is afraid of a few overgrown bugs? We can beat them!" said James who was sick of getting stung by the beedrills. Whipping out their pokeballs and releasing their pokemon, TR fought the beedrills. A very confusing fight it was where everyone was stung a lot and the area was clouded with a dark gas (Thanks to wheezing).  
  
The fight ended and as usual Team Rocket lost… big time. "Why do we always lose? We cannot even beat a bug pokemon!" yelled Jessie in frustration. "In what way are we weaker?" said James to himself while tending to his wounds. "Your pokemon are of the poison and grass type… also there is a normal type. Beedrill are flying and poison and poison attacks do not work well on another poison pokemon, also flying types cut up grass pokemon easily… you should get a wider array of pokemon and train them. I bet your pokemon can only take a tackle or two before fainting." A voice behind Ream Rocket burst out giving them quite a shock. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you know about our pokemon?" exclaimed meowth in self defense. "O! A talking meowth, you must have learnt how to talk yourself because these creeps don't look like they can!" replied the mystery man with a chuckle, "I am Antoine, and I was in the nearby town to stock up on potions. That is surely a meowth, and I saw your whole battle thus gaining knowledge of your pokemon types." And with that Antoine walked away. As he left he left TR a few pointers.  
  
Team Rocket stood there stunned for a moment and looked at the tips Antoine gave them." Let's see… strategize and use attacks with a long lasting effect first. Later, attack with your more powerful pokemon to win the battle. Pokemon are more friends than war machines, get to know them better and create a bond of friendship and mutual affection. Having differ3ent types of pokemon with you helps to prepare you for what ever situation you may get your self into. Remember! You can carry up to 6 pokemon at one time!" read Jessie out loud. "I think he is right we are focusing too much on poison pokemon … ive got a plan!" exclaimed James and TR huddled together.  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Celadon city and Ash, Brock and Misty had just woken up. "Ha! Im really happy … I beat Erika and won the rainbow badge!" said Ash cheerfully as Mist just looked away disapprovingly. "Cant you just shut up already?! You've been bragging about getting your fourth badge al night!" screamed a very annoyed Misty. Brock burst in (Thank God!) just in time to stop them from fighting again. "Ok break it up you guys. Ahhh!" yelled Brock and the trio tripped on a rope and fell down. A gas filled the area and they were knocked unconscious.  
  
When Ash, Brock and Misty had regained consciousness they were in a wooden cabin which was locked up. Door, windows even the chimney was locked up. "I bet I know who did this. It is Team…" "Yes that is right but we are sick of getting trashed all the time… get ready to face TR – EX!" said James "Yeah we don't want your pathetic pikachu anymore. We are looking for that!" said Jessie pointing to Ash's pokeball which contained bulbasaur. "Looks like Team Rocket finally got some taste! Anyway why bother? You will lose in the end… again." Said Misty with a groan. "You fools will see how much better we have become… btw no more motto, it sux" "So what will it be? 2 on 2 or 3 on 3?" said James with a chuckle. "2 on 2 it will be. Ill be glad to teach you guys another lesson!" said Ash. "OK! Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Go pikachu! Trash them!" yelled Ash as pikachu charged into battle. "A electric type calls for some ground work! Go… Sandslash!" said James coolly. "Ash, I got a bad feeling about this… you might not trash TR this time… they seem to have REALLY changed!" voiced out Brock. A fierce battle ensued, where pikachu's thunder attacks could not hurt Sandslash, all Sandslash could do was try to get a lock on pikachu's position long enough to get a direct hit. Finally pikachu stopped to charge a thunderbolt. In a flash Sandslash tunneled deep into the ground missing pikachu's thunderbolt. "No! You can't lose pikachu!" screamed Ash as Sandslash broke through the ground under pikachu knocking it out with a dig attack.  
  
"Ill see who get the last laugh! Go bulbasaur!" "No change boy, go fearow!" bulbasaur was shocked but lashed out with a vine whip which missed fearow by a long shot. "Ha, your bulb thingy will not work for a flying type pokemon!" said Jessie in delight. "I will win im sure of it" replied Ash. But in his heart, he knew the battle was Team Rocket's, a flying type pokemon had a distinct advantage over his ground based poison and grass pokemon. A solar-beam shot out next to Ash making him concentrate on the battle at hand. The solar-beam grazed fearow who was shaken but not stirred. After a long crossfire of razor-leafs, solar-beams and some weakly placed vine-whips. A drill peck from fearow sent bulbasaur down and the battle was over. As the fact that they had lost dawned on the incredible trio Team rocket packed the now fainted bulbasaur into a pokeball and left in their new TR-EX helicopter. "I am useless! I cannot even defeat team rocket! Why? Why? Why?" yelled Ash while hitting the tree he was nearest to in anger….  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
So how did you like it? Do you want a continuation or maybe a sequel? I want to know if it is good as this is my first pokemon fan-fic. Please Review~ im begging you now. No flames please all flames will be put out *shows fire extinguisher* ok see you soon don't forget to Review! 


	2. TR's tyranny

I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. Pls don't sue me. im really broke, if you want I bet all you will get is some old gum, a quarter and maybe some bus tickets. ^_^  
  
"Why. why did I lose?" "I had it all. fame from the pokemon league, a fortune I had amassed from all my won battles and a great team of pokemon. but why did I lose?" asked Ash, muttering to himself in a dream like fashion. "Don't you think ash is taking this a little too seriously?" "He did after all win four official league badges but losing to team rocket. even I would feel devastated," replied Brock in a hushed voice. It has been 2 days since their latest tackle with the new TR EX and things were getting depressing. When ash and co. brought their pokemon to the pokemon centre for treatment, nurse joy had even asked if they were caught in a tornado or something for their pokemon to be this badly hurt.  
  
*~ Somewhere else in the pokemon world . ~ *  
  
"What? Are you sure? Please double check and report back to me at once. I doubt they would dare to try this." "Yes Sir!" A rocket member ran out of The hall. Giovanni was not pleased. News of Jesse and James "transformation" was putting Giovanni on the edge. Suddenly, an explosion shattered the ceiling of the great hall. "What in the world?" before Giovanni could finish his sentence he was cut short by 2 hooded figures sliding down a rope down into the temporary headquarters of the Team Rocket organization.  
  
"Jesse. and James." gasped Giovanni as the two figures landed and removed their cloaks. "That is right . BOSS" "We are tired of being weaklings, sick of being oppressed by those stronger than us. and you are first on the list!" "You insolent. I gave you your very status! I accepted you in a society which shunned you!" "And you also used us! We are not your slaves or your workers!" "How dare you! You will pay! Go! Persian!" screamed Giovanni in rage. "A mere normal pussy cat would never stand up to. machoke!" proclaimed James releasing an ultra ball which released a machoke which proceeded to mince the Persian. "Fighting type pokemon can totally trash normal type pokemon in a battle. Machoke! Pulverize those fools with your cross chop attack!" commanded Jesse, successfully knocking out the normal type cat pokemon. "What power. this is nothing to play with" proclaimed Giovanni to himself as he released his Dugtrio which went on to use a slash attack on machoke who just leapt out of the way. "Finally fighting back I see, Go! Fearow!" exclaimed Jesse "Use your spin drill attack!"  
  
A flash of light appeared and Giovanni was gone with a rather sizable dent on the ground from Fearow's spin drill. "Run Giovanni! We will exact our revenge soon enough. Team Rocket will show the world how good we can be if we really try! Just you remember that . BOSS . you will pay, someday one day!" roared James as TR EX teleported away from the rocket HQ taking nothing but their pride and leaving nothing but their footprints and a dent on the ground.  
  
About 2 weeks after TR EX's first appearance. They were taking the world by storm. The duo had gone and terrorized respectable trainers by challenging them to a battle and leaving without a trace. Next they challenged the gym leaders one by one then moving on to breaking into the Elite Four headquarters and setting fire to the main database destroying the data contained in it. The only trace left behind was a large spray painted note on the wall which read: "You are next elite four! All the gym leaders were too easy. next on the list are you! Beware. and prepare. I hate to see people begging for mercy! Signed the EX team"  
  
Turning off the news Ash lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling of the celadon pokemon centre. "Team rocket sure is becoming a serious threat to the whole world; soon they are going to strike down the elite four. Someone must stop them before this happens. if even the elite four lose. then. " thought Ash to himself. Everyone was depressed lately, Misty was extremely paranoid whereas Brock had lost it after listening to all that Team Rocket has done all over the globe and had to be sent to mental institution for treatment. Ash however had his own problems, pikachu had fallen ill and nurse joy could do nothing but keep it in the ICU on life support. "One day life is fine and we are traveling on a journey. the next we are spun into a fearful world of revenge and overflowing hatred. Heh. I bet even Gary is fretting over this." thought ash absentmindedly as he called Gary from the pokemon centre's videophone. Finally the phone was picked up by. Professor Oak?! It seems that Gary was a victim of Team Rocket's rampage and got hurt in the process of a pokemon battle with TR, it seems that his kadabra was about to be hit with a strong hyper beam attack when he stood in the beam's path and he got hurt badly, by the time he was sent to the hospital, his injuries had weakened him so much so that he could no longer breathe and died. A funeral was seen in the background and loud sounds of mourning were heard as Professor Oak put down the phone.  
  
"Well. all I can say now is. may God save us all" said Ash as he was leaving the videophone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
What will happen next? When and how will team rocket's tyranny end? Please Review~ im begging you now. No flames please all flames will be put out *shows fire extinguisher* ok see you soon don't forget to Review! 


End file.
